


Traffic.

by Wiccant



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccant/pseuds/Wiccant
Summary: Michael getting sexually frustrated when his girlfriend  comes home late.





	Traffic.

   Your keys fumbled within the lock of the door as you cautiously opened it. You were stuck in traffic on the way home from work, and wound up being about 20 minutes late to getting home. Your phone was dead, so you couldn't exactly notify your protective boyfriend, Michael. You peered inside your home, noticing a shape, THE shape, standing down the hallway of the front door.  
"Hey Michael, sorry I was late. Traffic was a mess, and my phone died. I didn't mean to worry you." You hummed, hoping he wasn't bothered or upset. You gently closed the door behind you, stepping in and locking it. You heard his muffled breath from behind his mask as he strode closer to you, his tall figure casting a shadow over yours. Your hand found its way up his arm as you delicately rubbed up the side of it, smiling as you hugged his large frame. His body was stiff yet warm, as per usual, and you felt two large hands grasp under your asscheeks as he lifted you up in a swift movement and threw you over his shoulder.  
"Michael?! Can I... at least take a minute to get into the door?" You scoffed, wiggling your legs as you gripped his blue jumpsuit. All he had to reply was a deep grunt as he brought you to your room and threw you onto your shared bed. You noticed a stiff peak in his pants as his eyes trailed over your body.  Your breath hitched feeling his weight sink the mattress down as he hungrily climbed over you like a predator hunting its prey. Michael practically ripped the buttons off of your shirt as he grazed his hands over your ribs and breasts, sliding them back down towards your hips. A gasp escaped your lips when he pulled up his mask to his mouth and bit your neck, surely hard enough to leave a mark, and his stubble prickled your neck. Michael didn't hesitate to leave marks all over your neck, chest, and breasts with a deep growl escaping his throat. You soon felt your bra tear in half at the front as he roughly snapped it in half.  
"I actually liked that bra, asshole." You quipped, earning a rough nip to your nipple out of Michael. You let out a sharp moan and arched your back, grinding closer to him as he unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled it down to his waist. Your pants were next when he took his knife from his waist and sliced them down the middle, along with your panties.  
"H-hey, those were my good jeans!"  
His mouth showed the faintest, yet most mischievous smirk while he traced his fingers over your flower. You shivered under his touch while he pulled out his long member, teasingly sliding it along your bloom. You glared at him and wrapped your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck before bucking your hips towards him, to which his response was slamming his member inside of you. You gasped in shock and moaned out in pleasure as Michael rocked your world. He was enjoying it too as you heard his breathing become more shallow and his nails dug into your hips. Having sex with Michael would never result in you leaving unscathed.  
"Fuck me like you missed me." You managed to blurt out between your sharp moans, which engaged Michael to lean in closer to you and slam into you harder and faster. Your eyes watered, leaning towards him and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. He groaned into your mouth, and with a few more thrusts, you were climaxing all over his length. Soon after he followed suit, bucking his hips wildly as he slowed down, resting on his side beside you. You curled up in his arms, panting and smiling.  
"Maybe I should come home late more often."  
To that, you felt a rough hand grasp your ass while his other hand scratched "MINE" on your belly with his nails, leaving a hot red mark.


End file.
